Captured
by ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH
Summary: A new coordinator has aboarded the Archangel. Cagalli has some unfinished business with Athrun. Kira dumps Fllay for finding out he was a war toy. Will Kira find a new love for someone who loves him back? And will Cagalli really find the truth about...
1. Arrival Of The New Coordinator

Summary: Kira finds that Fllay was using him as a war toy. Now he looks for a new beloved that loves him for whom he is. But as you know Fllay, she wants him and won't let him go easily. Cagalli went on a mission and was kidnapped by ZAFT forces. Kira looks for sister. Will Kira find Cagalli or will he be captured as well? And will he find a new love to mend his aching heart KxOC fic. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Gundam Seed. Only this fic. tear

ChErRyBlOsSoM: Hello all! I haven't been typing lately. It's because of school.

Sasuke: How pathetic.

ChErRyBlOsSoM: Huh? Sasuke you came along as well? Odd… This isn't your story.

Sasuke: I know that. I want to see if you do the same things to them as you did to me.

ChErRyBlOsSoM: Fine whatever you say. Stay if you must. I know you love me. ((lol))

Kira: Hello Hana.

ChErRyBlOsSoM: Hello my sweet Kira.

Sasuke: Hana? Wtf?

ChErRyBlOsSoM: Lets just get on with the story and you'll find out.

"Blah…" Character talking

'_Blah…' _Characters thoughts

"**BLAH…"** Character yelling

* * *

**Problems**

Cagalli was in her room fixing her hair after taking her normal daily shower. Something wasn't quite right about her. She was thinking of her love. Athrun. She has been thinking of him the whole day. Something about him is pulling her attention. Could she be in love? Or was it betrayal? Of course she knew that he was a ZAFT soldier. Cagalli tried to think of something else.

" I wonder how is Kira doing with that annoying spoiled brat. Sure he is in love with her but he doesn't really seem like it." She said aloud. Not knowing a visitor had arrived at her door.

"Umm… Cagalli. I need to speak with you." Her guest said while knocking.

She jumped up. " Oh! Kira. Is that you? Fine I'll be right with you." She jumped off her bed and put on her shoes. She sprayed some cologne to smell fresh and sweet.

Her door slid open and a smiling Kira was looking at her friendly. "Hello Cagalli. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a gentle smile.

Kira slightly smiled at her gentleness, and then just gestured for her to follow. They stayed silent until Kira stopped at a door. It was the captain's room. She had sent Kira to call for her. Cagalli wasn't all that worried. She has been to meetings like these ever since they allowed her to stay on the ship. The door slid open and there stood their captain.

"Ladies first." Kira held the door and slightly bowed as if she were royalty. She was in fact. But she couldn't tell her secret just yet.

She giggled at his politeness. And thanked him. "Thank you, young man." She laughed once again.

"Cagalli and Kira. I would like you to meet our new coordinator, Hana." The captain said.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you both." She bowed to be polite then stood smiling.

"Uh, Captain. There are female coordinators allowed?" Kira asked in surprise.

"Yes Kira, female coordinators are allowed if they have special skills. Almost like you." She looked at the girl to her right. " She will be telling you her information and you will record it, Kira." She said.

Kira replied only with a simple nod. "Come with me Ms. Hana." He looked at her then to Cagalli.

"Please, call me Hana." She smiled at them both.

Both her and Kira went out the door. Cagalli decided to follow so she ran out the door and caught up to Kira's side. The silence between the three of them was very awkward. Hana couldn't stand quietness. "So… you both are natural's? Or coordinators?" She began.

"I'm a coordinator. Oh and my name is Kira. Kira Yamato." He gave a welcoming smile.

"And I'm a natural but sometimes I can do stuff that coordinators can do. I am Cagalli. Just Cagalli." She said politely.

"That's nice. Oh and I know I've been saying my name a lot but my name is Hana. Hana Kutsuki. And it's very nice to meet you." She gave a very friendly smile. They finally reached their destination and entered the room. It was an office full of files, records and information.

"Okay let's start." Kira said. He took out some documents and handed them to Hana. She scanned it in an incredible pace, due to her coordinating abilities, and began to write. When she finished she gave the documents to Kira. He scanned the papers and his eyes were wide like china plates.

"You were a former coordinator in ZAFT?" He asked.

"Yes that is correct." She said with seriousness. When it was business she always meant business.

"Why did you change forces? You were a former rival then. But I did not notice you in battle." Kira said.

"I changed forces because I thought our duties were not very peaceful to end the war. And that reason why I was not in battle was to business matters with PLANT. I am the second head captain of ZAFT mobile and gundam suits. I was your friend's partner. I think you know whom I am talking about. If not then his name is…" She was cut short by Kira's response.

"Yes I know who you are talking about. Athrun…" He sighed. Some flashbacks from the war came to him and he looked away from Hana. "But still…why do you choose us. You know there are more alliances out there. So why choose us." He asked still confused.

"Because I believe the EA can make peace to all people, especially against naturals and coordinators. That is my belief." She explained or rather told them. Kira was getting very interested in this new coordinator. Cagalli looked rather shocked that she could be in such a high class with Athrun.

Cagalli finally spoke, "How is Athrun? Is he overworking himself? Can you tell me what he does instead or get into battles?" Cagalli finally stopped when she noticed that Hana was looking at her weirdly, "What?" She asked. She didn't like it when people looked at her like that.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I always wonder how many friends he has? And why does he or will he betray them sooner or later…" She then looked away from the twins. "Especially when they are his loved ones…" She then sighed depressingly.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked "Even his loved ones…?" She was quite shocked.

"You see when I first joined ZAFT I never knew that he and Lacus were to be engaged. I was in love with him… he was very polite and gentle. Not to mention patient. But when we got very close he left Lacus for me. When I first heard the news it made me think…and I blamed myself for it. But then suddenly we were engaged. A very happy couple. But then when all these missions happened it was just to much…we had to break it off…and then there you were, Cagalli." She was about to burst into tears but kept the pain locked up. She would never cry or think about it again.

"Wow…" Cagalli did not know what to say.

"…" Kira couldn't even say anything.

"Just in case he does take your relationships seriously…watch out." A tear strolled down her face. She lowered her head as more tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kira asked. He got up off of his seat and stood right in front of her. He turned around to face Cagalli. She was totally blank…looking at the ex-lover of Athrun. Suddenly the two heard a loud thump and noticed Hana was on the floor, passed out. Kira immediately picked her up (Bridal style) and headed for the emergency room. Cagalli never removing her eyes off the spot where Hana sat.

In the infirmary room Kira laid Hana on the medical bed. A health clinic came in and told Kira to wait outside until he was done with the examination. Kira didn't really trust the male…but he let him do his job. Kira walked over to the waiting room and sat on a leather couch. He knew this was going to take long. So he closed his eyes and slept until it was time.

Cagalli came into the waiting room to look for Kira. And there she found her answer. She saw him resting on the couch. She walked over to him and shook him slightly. He did not wake up so she shook him a little harder this time. He woke up with a startle. "Hey…Kira." Cagalli said gently.

"Hmm…? Cagalli? What time is it…?" Kira said with tiredness.

"It's only been one hour since she fainted…I know she will be fine. The doc told me that all she needs is rest. Plus they will let us know how she is doing." Cagalli said with sureness. Kira looked at her for a while then stood up.

"Alright…I'll leave this up to them." Kira said and walked out with Cagalli.

Kira and Cagalli went their separate ways toward their bedrooms. But Kira didn't want to go back inside his room. He knew Fllay was there…waiting for him. He wouldn't like to be annoyed right now. So he went down to the hangar and went to Strike Gundam. He opened the cockpit and sat inside. All the bad memories were flowing back into his mind. "Athrun…why DO you betray your loved ones?" He said to no one.

It was finally morning. Kira seemed to have fallen asleep in Strike Gundam. Mir came to view and shook Kira awake. "Kira…Kira wake up." She whispered a little loudly. She stopped when she saw him stir. Kira opened his eyes then blinked. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and yawned while stretching. He looked at Mir and smiled. She smiled back at him and said, "Captain Ramius would like to speak with you. She is waiting in her office." She said and helped him out of the cockpit. She looked at him and giggled. Kira looked at her and said, "Why are you laughing at me?" He asked. She just laughed a little more then stopped.

"Your not going to see her looking like that, now are you?" She said with giggles. Kira looked down at himself and his clothes made him look sloppy. So he looked up and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well I guess not. I think I look like a bum!" Kira laughed at his own statement and so did she. They both walked to Kira's room and talked on the way. They finally reached his room and Mirialla waited outside of his door. While Kira went inside Fllay came from behind him and hugged him. Kira didn't want to look back. She always seemed to annoy him sometimes. "Kira where have you been I was so worried." She said with slight sadness. Although he knew she was faking it. As always. Acting like she cared. "I'm sorry Fllay but I can't talk right now. Captain Ramius wants to speak with me." He released himself from her grip.

"Why do you always do this to me?" She shouted, "Why am I not important to you anymore?" She said.

"What are you talking about Fllay I do care. I'm just really busy." Kira said with a sigh. He then embraced her. ((A/N: GODAMNIT THAT WHORE!))

She looked at him and gave him a kiss. It did not last long when they heard a voice. Kira immediately scrambled through his drawers and looked for another shirt. He then found one and ran to the door. He opened and was surprised to see Hana. "I'm sorry for the rush but Captain Ramius is waiting for you. I have taken Mirialla's place for now. Are you ready?" She asked. Kira nodded in response. "Then please follow m…" She was cut short by a disturbance. "Kira you forgot your…who are you?" She said with much poison.

"I am Hana Kutsuki a new coordinator for the EA. It is very nice to meet you." She bowed. "But I need Kira right now. The Captain would like to speak with him." She said with such intelligence. Kira nodded and took the coat from Fllay's hands and walked off with Hana. "Umm…thanks for saving me back there." He said.

"No problem. Oh, and thank you for taking me to the infirmary. I really thank you for your kindness." She smiled at him. She looked beautiful. Her smile so beautiful. Her eyes so full of life. Her voice is so soft and caring. She was a perfect beautiful girl. Like one package. Why would Athrun leave a kind girl like her? She does remind me of Lacus except…different.

* * *

All right! One chapter is finished! WOOHOO…Oh yeah…there is going to be major Fllay bashing in next chapter. WOOT. ) I hoped you enjoyed this story so far. PLEASE REVIEW! And even if you don't like it …review. And please pick up all your belongings before you leave the building and have a great day.

Sasuke: Man that was boring…

ChErRyBlOsSoM: Your just mad.

Kira: That was wonderful. I can't wait till' next chapter. )

ChErRyBlOsSoM: Why thank you Kira. I'm glad you liked it.

Kira: I sure did.

Sasuke: Hn…

ChErRyBlOsSoM: That's all and goodnight! )

1..2…3…4…5…PoOf!


	2. Arrival Of The Gundam:Profession Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. But I do own Hana, one of the characters in the story.

A/N: Alrighty….your going to love this chapter because something happens to Fllay. And you're also going to hate it because there's going to be drama and tears. I don't think I did a good job. If you like it let me know so I can thank you for your nice words. And thanks to my reviewers:

**JasMiaka: Thank you for reviewing. And yes to let everyone know this kind young lady is my aunty…even though I'm older than her. ((Ha!))**

**BeBE: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sonia: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And I totally agree with the Fllay thing. She's just too spoiled. And for reviewing I will make your wish come true. But she will die in some later chapters. ((Mwuhahahahahahahaha))**

**Kittie: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After talking to Captain Ramius, Hana and Kira walked down to the cafeteria. They got a little snack and started to chat about the new gundams that will be arriving very soon. Now heading down to the hangar, they bump into Sai and Mirialla. So now all four are walking towards the gundam's hangar.

"**Attention mobile pilots. The arrival of the new gundams has now arrived. Please report to the mobile suit hangars. I repeat, the arrival of the new gundams have now arrived. Please report to the mobile suit hangars. That is all."**

Suddenly all the crew members popped out of their room and looked outside of their doorway. "I guess they all heard the announcement." Stated Mir.

"Yes…It seems so." Hana said in her soft voice. Kira looked at her. She smiled at him and continued to walk. When she took a few steps forward someone in the back of them rammed her to the floor. Instead of that person apologizing, they just kept running towards the hangar.

"HEY!" Mir yelled for them to come back.

"That was very rude." Sai said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked. He picked her up off the floor and held her arm for her to balance.

"Yes. I am not injured so no need to fret." Hana replied with another gentle smile.

When she smiled Kira blushed and turned away and letting her arm free from his grasp. They continued on their way with no disturbance. After a while, Kira heard a voice call his name from behind. "Kira!" Fllay yelled from afar.

"Please excuse me guys. See you later Hana." Kira waved and ran off towards Fllay.

"I don't really like her." Mirialla said.

Sai nodded in agreement, "Even though she was my arranged fiancée, I definitely do not accept her in my heart. Sure I did before but now I noticed the evil inside her." Sai looked to the floor. "She's using Kira as a war toy. To avenge her father for her." He said coldly. Mir nodded. She looked away sadly.

"That must be a burden. I'm really sorry for you all. The hurt from the war that has changed most of you is really upsetting…isn't it." Her eyes looked so sorrowful. The happiness and joy of life that were in them before have now disappeared.

"Hey…don't feel sorry for us. It's not like it was your problem in the beginning." Sai said. He was trying to cheer her up. But it was no use. She would not look them in the eye.

"I have caused too much pain for you all." Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, "I have killed so many. And made you lose your loved ones and your homes." She began to sob slightly. "I just wish I was forgiven. And to finally be in god's warm embrace. My heart will not be put to rest." Tears were now streaming down her face. Apparently Kira was coming towards them but stopped when he heard Hana in the middle of her speech. He saw the tears flow down her slight pale face. When she had finally broke down into sorrow filled tears, he ran up from behind her and embraced her tightly.

"Kira?" Hana said in surprise. She liked the warmth between them. It felt very comfortable. She turned around and returned the embrace. She just quietly sobbed into his chest.

"I think you guys should go ahead. We'll catch up." Kira said softly.

"But what if Fllay sees you guys like that. She would totally flip!" Mir said or rather slightly yelled.

"Hana just needs a shoulder to cry on. Nothing big. I'm sure Fllay will understand." Kira replied.

"Alright. We'll meet you there." Sai said. He took Mir by the collar and dragged her to the hangar. Kira smiled at his friends. He then looked down to the sobbing girl before him. Even though it was sad to see her cry, she looked so adorable. _'What am I saying? I can't like her. I like Fllay don't I? Well…at least I thought I did.' _Kira thought.

"Sniffle Thanks Kira. You really are a true friend." She pulled away from the embrace. She looked up to him and smiled.

"No problem. What are friends for?" He raised his hand to her face. He wiped her tears away gently. Her skin was so soft. Kira's heart began to beat fast when she was leaning forward slightly. She rested her forehead slightly lower than his. Then whispered, "You're a very sweet friend. I now promise…that I will always protect you." She slightly raised herself on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Kira was as red as a cherry. Hana pulled away and a light pink shade was sprinting across her slight pale face. "I think we should hurry or we might be late." Hana said. She took his hand and began to run towards the hangars. Kira almost tripped but caught onto her pace, holding her hand.

The two friends arrived at their destination and began to look for Cagalli, Mir, and Sai. Not having to find them on the lower level they headed towards the elevators to the second level. Still running hand in hand, they bumped into a familiar brunette haired girl. ((A/N: Should I end this here?))

She turned around, ready to yell. But stopped when she saw Kira and Hana…together. ((A/N: Guess not. xP))

"Oh, there you are Kira I was worried to where you we-…" Fllay stopped when she saw Hana and Kira's hands. She was now fuming. _'That bitch! How dare she touch MY Kira!'_

"I sense that I am not welcomed here." Hana said.

"You sure are right you whore! Take your filthy hands off MY Kira!" Fllay yelled. She was making a scene. In a split second everybody was now crowding around. Kira walked in front of Hana and gave Fllay a glare. Fllay took a step back in shock. "Kira…?" Fllay said in bewilderment.

"You have no right to say that to Hana Fllay." Kira said coldly.

"But Kira…can't you see that she is taking you away from me. Can't you see that she is touching you when is not permitted to!" Fllay yelled.

"She was not touching me Fllay; she was leading me to look for my friends and my sister. And I let her." Kira looked at Hana then back at Fllay, "Do you understand now Fllay?" Kira said a little gentler.

"But-… no. I will not permit it! I will not let her touch you at all! Kira I banish you to ever see this…this wrench again!" Fllay yelled. Venom in her words. Hana flinched. No one has ever said anything like that to her in her life. No one. She looked at Kira. He was shaking with fury.

"Fllay you do not own me. I am not your property! I now realize that I was nothing to you! I wish to never see you again!" Kira yelled. He grabbed Hana's hand and ran off somewhere away from the crowd. Hana almost tripped at the speed he was running through. Once they stopped Kira let go of Hana's hand.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this. This is all my fault. I hope you can forgive me." Kira leaned against the wall, and then slid down to the floor. His head was down. His hair shadowing his face.

"Kira…" Hana said softly.

"I mean…I really thought she loved me. Not just for my abilities of being a coordinator but for whom I am. Heck, I don't even know if I am a coordinator. All I know is I have what I have to make peace." He began to sob. Hana looked down at him and then kneeled right next to him. She didn't know how to make him happy. But she did the unexpected. She raised her index finger under his chin. His head rose up to meet her gaze. She leaned in slowly and slightly closed her eyes. Kira did the same. Suddenly their lips met and a bolt of energy went through both of their bodies. Hana pulled away but Kira put his hand behind her neck and smashed their lips together once again. Hana's eyes opened in shock but then slowly closed once again. Kira licked the bottom of her lip for entrance. Hana opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Hana moaned into his mouth. Their tongues declaring war with one another. _'Her lips are so soft and feather like. Not to mention a good kisser.'_ They both pulled away gasping for air.

"Oh my…I'm sorry Kira. I didn't mean to kiss you…it's just…" Hana said through rough breaths.

"No…it's alright Hana…I actually…enjoyed the kiss." Kira turned away blushing.

Hana was shocked. '_Was I really that good of a kisser?'_ She thought she began to giggle, "I guess I did as well. And I'm…glad that you like it." She was now laughing. Kira joined in. Their laughter turned into giggles then snickering then to silence. Kira was the first one to stand. He offered his hand. She looked at it then took it with her own. Kira pulled her up tad bit fast and their bodies collided together. They both blushed deeply. Hana was looking into Kira's amethyst eyes. _'He is the one. I just know it.'_ Hana thought to herself. She smiled softly, '_Yes. He is definitely.'_

** Cagalli, Sai, and Mirialla… **

Cagalli was jumping in happiness for her brother, "YES! I knew it! She was using him! And he told her off, right in her face!" Cagalli began to laugh. Both Sai and Mir's sweat dropped.

"Oh my…" Mir said.

"I think she's gone crazy." Sai said. They both nodded in agreement.

"Hey Cagalli, do you mind celebrating later and help us go look for Kira? I think we need to talk to him." Mir said.

Suddenly Cagalli stopped and nodded, "I'm right behind you." She replied. They all began to run towards the direction Kira and Hana ran off to. While walking they started a conversation.

"Do you think Kira's burst into tears already? I mean…he liked Fllay a lot." Mir said.

"Probably. But maybe Hana settled him down. Don't you think?" Sai said.

"Aww come on guys. I'm he's fine with Hana by his side. Sure he's a softy but I think Kira likes Hana. And they probably kissed." Cagalli began to laugh.

They turned right and walked down a hallway.

** Kira and Hana… **

Kira was looking into her light blue eyes. His arms snaked around her waist while hers moved around his neck. "I guess this means…" She stopped and blushed.

Kira laughed slightly, "So it is." Kira was leaning down slowly until they heard giggles.

** Cagalli, Sai, and Mirialla **

While the girls were talking about the new gundam Sai saw two figures. "Hey girls…look ahead. Who do you think that is?" Sai asked.

"Beats me. But it looks like their going to kiss." Cagalli said.

"Hey! I wanna see! C'mon Cagalli. Let's get better seats." Mir said while dragging Cagalli with her.

"Huh? Hey! Wait up!" Sai yelled after them.

The girls stopped in shock. Their mouths dropped open. Sai wasn't paying attention so he accidentally bumped into them. They stumbled a bit but caught their balance. "Hey wha-…mmph!" Sai muffled.

"Quiet you bone head! Look! It's Kira and Hana." Cagalli whispered.

Sai looked to where Cagalli and Mir's gaze landed. He saw Kira leaning down to Hana's face. Sai smiled. The girls were giggling. But they immediately stopped when it caught the couple's attention.

** Hana, Kira, Sai, Mirialla, and Cagalli **

"Oh my…" Hana said. She looked at her friends and blushed. She looked at Kira and Kira looked at her. They both blushed furiously then turned away. Apparently they were still hugging each other, and that made their three friends laugh…a little too loud. Kira noticed and quickly pulled away.

"Umm…hey guys." Kira said. He laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Hana looked at him and began to giggle. They all looked at her. Kira was confused, "What are you laughing at." Kira asked. Hana just kept on giggling.

"You should have seen your guys' faces." She pointed at Cagalli, Mir, and Sai while putting her finger tips to her mouth to seize her laughing. Kira remembered their reaction and started laughing too. Everybody joined and laughed until their stomachs hurt...

"Owwwwww…my tummy." Cagalli said while groaning.

Mir was the first one to regain her strength, "I think we should head back. Were going to miss the meeting." Mir said.

"Oh! You're right!" Cagalli yelled. She began to run off toward the elevators. Everyone followed.

OKAY! That was chapter two. I made it long to make up for not writing soon enough. Even though I don't have many reviewers I think the people that reviewed deserved it. Well please review! I can't wait for your response for this chapter! Till next time!

5...4...3...2...1... PoOf

_**ChErRyBlOsSoM-FlOwErOfDeAtH**_


End file.
